Rain
by SheSheMimi
Summary: A sad Sonadow story....


Rain

"Wait!" the outcry came from the one and only Sonic the hedgehog. He tossed and turned in his bed, making the bed sheets become a tangled mess. He was having a nightmare. He spoke all the words his dream self was saying. "Come back! Don't leave me here like this! Please!" the last word that came out sounded like he was starting to cry. His voice cracked. The one he had been desperately pursuing disappeared, never to return again. Sonic dropped to his knees. "Shadow…." A tear ran down his cheek and fell to the ground. His dream ended, but his sorrow stayed. His eyes fluttered open a little bit to the unwelcoming darkness of his room. The sun was barely rising, and he had already woken up. This has been happening a lot to Sonic. Sonic's eyes were half-lidded and he allowed the tears he held bottled up inside of him flow freely. He rolled on his side and hugged his knees. No one knew about this side of Sonic, the side of Sonic that was sad and longing rather than happy from the get-go. Sonic is more than just a happy face. Deep down, he is like everyone else. When someone's heart is broken, it is difficult to repair. It takes years, sometimes more, to heal something so fragile. Sonic has only had this pain for a short time now. The realization that Shadow would never come back soon caught up with him, and it shattered his heart and scattered the pieces across the universe like the chaos emeralds always would. What made the pieces blow away after they had become broken was when Sonic had come to realize that Shadow, despite the fact that he was an enemy of his, was very special to him. He didn't know why Shadow was such an important part of his life, but he knew that knowing Shadow was gone and was never going to come back, took all of the joy out of living for him. Sonic got out of bed slowly. He looked at his clock. It said it was evening, but the sun wasn't out. He looked out the window and saw the dark clouds in the sky. They looked like they would pour down rain at any moment. Sonic put on his shoes and walked downstairs. He knew that someone would come to visit him at this hour like they always do, and he was in no mood to talk. They knew nothing about his sadness, and he intended for it to stay that way. He didn't want them to find him someone to talk to. He especially didn't want them to know he was considering suicide. Sonic stepped outside. The rain had started pouring down before he even got to the door. Perfect. The rain would easily hide his tears if anyone were to see him. Sonic didn't feel like running to his destination. Come to think of it, Sonic didn't know where he was going. He just knew he wanted to get there. The cool rain felt good on his aching body. He felt like he had a fever. He felt like he would die of a broken heart. He wandered aimlessly in a nearby forest. It was dark and damp inside. He could only hear the sounds of nature and the cool raining pelting the ground and the treetops. Sonic's whole body was dripping wet, so if someone were to see him, they would only assume his eyes and cheeks were wet because of the rain, despite the fact that soft tears rolled down his cheeks occasionally. Sonic found the clearing, and observed the land around him. Beyond him, the sky shown through a little bit, but where he stood, the rain continued to fall. Sonic leaned up against a tree, and looked out to the sea. He was standing on a cliff. This place would be perfect to die. The wind blew a little bit against Sonic, causing him to shiver a little bit. "If I were gone… would anyone really miss me?" Sonic quietly asked himself. He got no answer except for the sound of the wind softly whipping the tree limbs up against one another, and the crashing of the ocean's waves crashing against the bottom of the cliff. Sonic said nothing to reply back to what he heard. He welcomed this answer with open arms. He had lived a fulfilling life, and he was ready to leave his life behind. Sonic walked slowly to the edge of the cliff, away from the forest. 'This is it….' Sonic thought. "Sayonara…." Sonic said softly as he reached the edge of the cliff. He was about to let himself limply fall off into the icy, cold ocean water, when a gloved hand grabbed Sonic's arm firmly. Sonic was startled, but said nothing. He didn't want to talk to anyone. "You think just because things are getting tough, that's it's time to end it all? That's not the Sonic I know. The Sonic I know would always get through he tough times by picking out the bright side of every bad situation no matter how small it was, and make everything work out in the end. I don't want to even think that after I've gone through all of this trouble to come find you, that you were going to kill yourself because I was gone for a little while." The person said. Sonic's eyes widened. "It couldn't be…." Sonic whispered. His tears flowed more freely now. His pupils got smaller. "Sh-Shadow?" Sonic said. The ebony hedgehog whispered in Sonic's ear. "I'm the Ultimate Life Form, Sonic. Don't expect less from me." he said. Sonic's body acted before his mind. He turned to Shadow and wrapped his arms around him in a tight hug. His crying was now loud and pained sounding. He felt as if his heart had broken even more, and then suddenly started to try and fix itself. Shadow hugged Sonic back. "Faker, I came back for you." He said.


End file.
